A twist of fate in fortune telling
by Ceres-chi
Summary: Prof. Trelawney never predicted this. Or did she?


**Author: Ceres-chi**

**Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine. I am merely having fun with them.**

**Warning: silly**

**Pairing: none**

* * *

**A twist of fate in fortune-telling**

He had heard it all before – three-headed dogs, trunk-sized spiders and now _this_!

"My dear boy, your are in grave _danger_!", whimpered Prof. Trelawney, complete with quivering lips and huge frightened eyes behind her thick glasses as she stabbed her trembling, stick-like finger at him.

Harry tried hard not to huff in exasperation.

Ron beside him snickered along with the rest of the class. Harry brought his foot in 'accidential' contact with his shins and the snickering turned into pained coughing.

Harry smirked.

Noticing his expression, Prof. Trelawney obviously thought that he wasn't paying attention.

"Believe me, my boy!", she singsonged in a hoarse voice. "This is a bad omen! You have the _grim_!"

Harry squinted his eyes at his egg-coloured tea-cup and tried very hard to make out anything even loosely resembling a black dog but the remnants in the cup still looked like plain soggy tea-leaves to him.

"The grin?", asked Ron incrediously, looking understandably confused. He glanced first at Harry to make sure he wasn't laughing like a loon and then at Prof. Trelawney who he thought must have lost her mind.

"The grim, the _grim_!", she shouted and waved her finger under his nose for emphasis. "Don't you understand?"

Harry, meanwhile, couldn't for the life of him fathom where she would see a snarling hell hound in the brown, watery mess at the bottom of his tea cup.

Ron obviously couldn't either. "She should get her inner eye examined!", he whispered. Harry just shrugged.

In that insant, several things happened simultaneously.

A loud, rumbling noise reverberated through the tower, the girls screamed and dropped their tea cups one after another and Prof. Trelawney, shocked as she was from all the yelling, tripped over a fluffy cushion and went down with flying shawls.

There was some rampaging and running about, glass balls rolled over the stone floor, books went sailing through the room, more tea cups crossed over to nirvana and quite suddenly silence returned.

When all was said and done and everyone had caught their breath, people started to notice that there was now a large iron-wrought double-winged portal right in the middle of the tower room. The doors of which were just beginning to open…

* * *

A battle was taking place in an endless-seeming desert.

A swordsman with bright hair was facing up against a clawed demon-like figure and they engaged in a lot of yelling and running about themselves. Razor-sharp claws collided with the steal of the swordsman's blade. They came together and jumped apart. Again and again. At one point the swordsman fired a salve of pitch black energy at his opponent but the clawed creature dogged easily and was just about to counter-attack when – rather unexpectedly – it vanished right from the spot.

The swordsman stopped in mid-stride and gaped.

A breeze of air blew by some sand.

He gaped some more.

"Anou?", he said and scratched his head.

* * *

Harry and Ron stared at the opening doors and the red light which emanated from them. Quite cheesy, they thought and were about to roll their eyes when there was also a lot of white smoke.

Except that within the smoke, the outlines of ….something….were becoming visible.

After some time the figure stepped from the otherworldly glow and it was now obvious that it had at least _some_ resemblance with a human. Altough, thought Harry as he noticed the creatures calve-long babyblue hair, not much. And was that a _tail_?

Beside him, Ron stared in open-mouthed astonishment and quite some amount of fear.

Harry couldn't blame him.

The creature however, paid no attention to the multiple pairs of eyes gaping at him in various stages of surprise and horror.

Instead it stepped right up to Prof. Trelawney, who hunched down on the floor and shook like an alarm clock.

"My name is Grimjow Jaegerjack. Where the hell am I, bitch?", it growled murderously, swishing it's tail in fury and looking about ready to attack her.

And just like that - Prof. Trelawney fainted.

Ron's eyes grew to the size of millstones and his head whipped around to regard Harry.

"Did he say _grim_?", he hissed.

* * *

At a place quite far away, a man with a haggard face, matted hair and dirty, ripped-up clothes was looking out over a vast expanse of sand and wondered, why on earth he was standing in a desert when he should be hiding out in a certain haunted shack in the vicinity of Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

THE END


End file.
